wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Bamet
The man known as to outsiders, is a high ranking member of the Mathers clan. Personality As a Master he likely triggered from some form of isolated event.I wrote a paper a while back about how Masters tend to have loneliness as part of their trigger events, and how maybe that was why Masters tend to be villains. Because you need support and social pressure to be more of a good guy. My professor then, the guy who I work for now, Dr. Wysocki, he tore me to pieces. Too many other parahumans have it as part of their history. Isolation. It wasn’t enough to suggest a correlation. - except from Interlude 18.y He seems to be a true Fallen believer, or an enormous dick, as he stubbornly declined to alter his victims back even under the threat of punishment.Bamet could give people the features of animals, and vice-versa. It took surgery to fix, unless he cooperated. He hadn’t cooperated, apparently, for the entire time he’d been in the prison. He’d said it was a matter of principle, belief, and making unbelievers appear on the outside as they no doubt appeared on the inside. I hadn’t heard anything about Amy doing anything to make him come to Gimel and fix people, either. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 Having accepted the Red Queen's deal,“Everyone! You have a choice! We are going to Earth Shin! We are going to be an authority ... There will be rules! This means submitting to my power! It will not be as Goddess’ was! You’ll follow a code of laws, you’ll maintain control and peace, and you’ll protect populations. You’ll be reasonably good! Or you can stay here. You’ll be freer, but you’ll also be a target for heroes!” ... Some prisoners were fairly quick to leave to follow. Ones who knew her from the Birdcage? With them went followers, and once a critical amount had left, a majority followed. Only the heroes really stayed. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.15 Bamet's neurology has been altered:Amy ventured toward the villains, but she wasn’t sure she trusted herself. She didn’t trust them, and she’d placed biological imperatives in each of them, to quiet bloodlust and regulate emotion. The last week had been her final push to get that done. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z II the defense of Shin is foremost in his mind though not strictly obedience to his new monarch.“No extreme violence,” Amy said. “I gave you rules and biological imperatives. Follow them.” “I am,” Seir said. “Shin set their own rules and imperatives, remember? You struck your deal with them, you gave us the rules they dictated. We can do whatever’s necessary to protect Shin. Including if we think a mass murdering little shit like him might pull something.” “Dangerous, horrible little shit like him,” Ahrima said, her voice young. Rain was stone still. Amy was silent. She didn’t have nearly as much control over her rotten eggs as she liked to pretend. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 Relationships His Beasts His relationship with his creations is unknown but he was willing for them to be turned into pieces of costume. Appearance Wore all white, with a pale leather mask.The color coding of Fallen came to mind- two were in white, with Mama Mathers being one, held up by two people at the treeline. Another wore white and hung even further back, peering through the woods while wearing a pale leather animal mask. ... I’d wondered how the barnyard cape had blended in with the Fallen aesthetic. I wasn’t wondering anymore.- Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 Later changed the mask to three-faced one, announcing his abilities. Abilities and Powers Had the ability to imbue animals with human traits, at the expense of stealing them from human subjects. These changes are permanent. He does not require touch to make these changes. Loose color scheme: white is leader/important Mathers “Valefor and Mama Mathers,” I said. Rain nodded, then typed. Bamet mutates with a touch. Permanent physical mental change. Uses stolen features to alter animals and make them smarter. Would be near stables. “He wears white?” I asked. Rain nodded. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.2Bamet, gives humans animal features and vice versa. Permanent. Not touch based as originally assumed. Three-faced mask, animal, human, and hybrid.- Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 The mutated creatures have some measure of sapience and sophoncy, thus they can be used to relay information,Erin said. “One of Bamet’s animals came to relay information. R was attacked. ... And in that instant, she didn’t sound like the confident girl I’d talked to. She was shaken. “It- bad. Bamet’s animals, they barely speak English. But his situation is bad.” ... I frowned. “If you find them, don’t kill the animals?” Erin asked. “The animals?” “There’s something human in there.” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 and carry out a multitude of other tasks. How much they change is based on the animal used and the amount that Bamet has worked on them.I spotted the first of the animals. A man with a hunched back and the head of a pig, his body heavy with muscle that didn’t match an ordinary person’s. There was a horse, too, but its normal long face had been replaced with a human’s, folding around at the sides in a way that distorted the mouth and made the eyes bug out. Mama Mathers was draped over the back of the horse. My pulse pounded as I approached. I turned sideways to appear less threatening and held my good hand up for the animals, trying to get them to ease up. My only experience with horses had been at Dean’s family’s place. The pigman made noises, and I winced. It sounds like a stuck pig. An animal in pain. I’d wondered how the barnyard cape had blended in with the Fallen aesthetic. I wasn’t wondering anymore. “Is she alive?” I asked. “Uuuuuhrh,” the horse moaned, in a halfway sound between a moan and a whinny. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.4 Equipment Thanks to his power, the Fallen have a good source of leather goods to sell and outfit themselves with.In the living room, six of the senior Fallen were seated. Drinks sat on side tables, assorted snacks sat on a platter on the coffee table. The domestic scene was made eerie by the masks they wore. Demonic faces, many homemade. Several had been farm animals, the flesh altered with the power of a man Rain didn’t see present, so the pigs and sheep would have half-human, distorted faces before they were killed and skinned. - Excerpt from Interlude 4.c II History Background Created beasts for his family to use. Early-Ward Attempted to help defend the Fallen compound from invaders. His animals relayed information between the groups and even retrieved the stricken Fallen matriarch. Though he hung back in the fighting he was still incapacitated.Pitch 6.7 Post-Fallen Fall Bamet was jailed alongside the other dangerous or problematic Fallen.I saw three or four of the Fallen capes in the mix. Complicated. They were some of the ones who had been in the background during the raid on the camp, periodically using their powers. If they were here, they were diehard enough to be deemed irredeemable. Most of the others had either expressed genuine remorse or they’d feigned it well enough to convince a judge. If they were here, they were the kind of Fallen who were unquestionable problems. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3 Following the prison's destruction he departed to Earth Shin. Post-Attack on Teacher Bamet was present during the second Shin crisis.Sundown 17.8 Trivia *While there is no name in classical demonology that directly relates to Bamet it may be a syncope of Baphomet, a demon created for propaganda, or possibly Bahamut, a biblical creature theologically linked to Behemoth and Leviathan. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Fallen Category:Master Category:Villains Category:Shin Defense Initiative Category:Ward Characters